Take Care of Him (Say No)
by SleepyMorning
Summary: Izaya POV. I smiled but, dont go, Shizucha-Shizuo. I still... Based on the song Take Care of My Girlfriend by Beast.


_**Take Care of Him**_

**Hallo! This is a one shot. Based on the song Take Care of My Girlfriend (Say No) by Beast.**

_**I own NOT a thing..**_

In the story, **_This is _**the lyrics.

**You can skip my rambling below..**

**For everyone that reviewed my first story, Kimi No Shiranai Monogatari... and requested for a continuation, Im afraid I must say no. Because I worte the story based on the video, so I ended the story where the video ends. Im so sorry guys... Also, for those who are waiting for _Stomping, NOT_ I shall try to update asap... **

**Pardon mistakes and enjoy!**

* * *

I could not help it. It was not even strange for me to do this, for I am an informant after all. But the stalking this time was completely unrelated to my common excuse of getting to know about my lovely humans.

But here I was, sitting at the corner table in the coffee shop. And a few tables away, sat Kida, a friend of mine, and _him._

I called the waitress.

"Black coffee please,"

"But sir, its already your fourth cup,"

"What?" My gaze finally tore from the freaking table and towards the waitress standing before me.

"It is already your fourth cup youre holding in your hand now, sir,"

I looked down to the cup on my hand. Really, fourth cup huh.

" Never mind, just give me another one,"

"But sir,"

I beamed her an ultimate smile that says - just get me my coffee. She reluctantly nodded and walked away.

I inhaled deeply, and sighed. That was a bad move, because now my tears were threatening to come out. I suck my breath, tilting my head upwards so the pooling tears would not flow out.

But my eyes automatically darted to the table of the two, again.

I pursed my lips and hissed. What was with the friendly atmosphere, and the flowers were practically floating in the air.

They were still chatting, and then suddenly Kida laughed, throwing his head backwards. I was quite far away but I squinted my eyes, only to find _him _to be smiling a bit.

All of sudden my throat felt tighter, my stomach felt so empty that I felt like throwing up.

Ah, tears threatened to come out again. I tilted my head, looking upwards, closing my eyes, letting the tears back in.

The waitress came, put my new cup in front of me and took away the empty cup on my table. I quickly downed the coffee, disregarding the fact that it was still steaming.

The waitress swallowed, but she didnt say anything and left.

I know, I was going crazy. Why was I here in the first place? Why would my tears feel like coming out every time _he _smile? Why did I feel so miserable I felt like throwing up all five cups of coffee that I just had? Why did I have the urge of screaming to Kida to just get the hell out already?

I wasnt even _sick._

_We _were not even together, _anymore._

* * *

**A few days ago.**

"Hey, Izaya,"

I looked up from my lunch towards Kida who sat in front of me. He put down his chopsticks and clasped his hands together. He looked at me. I blinked. He looked down to his lunch. Then, he looked at me again.

"Kida, what?"

"Uhm, you know, I just want to ask..."

I raised my eyebrow. What was up with Kida today? And why was he fidgeting as if he wanted to confess to me?

"What? You want to say that you have fallen in love with me?"

"No, stupid!"

I laughed and put down my chopsticks.

"Sorry, but you looked nervous, like. Just say it, man,"

He inhaled deeply, and breathed out slowly.

"Uhm, Izaya, I just want to confirm, you broke up, already, right?"

I was still chewing my food when he said that. I swallowed and then bit my bottom lips.

"Kida, come on, dont ask me that,"  
"Uhm, okay, sorry. I just, wanted to confirm, you know?"

I shrugged my shoulder, looking nonchalant. But Kida just made me think of _him,_ again. It was not like I havent been thinking of him.

" Why would you want to confirm, anyway?" I asked. I picked up my chopsticks and went to continue eating.

"Well, since you guys have broken up, do you mind if I, you know,"

I raised my eyebrow while opening my mouth to the incoming food.

" Date Shizuo?" He asked.

I thanked my hand because by that time, food was already in my mouth, as my fingers went limp.

All of sudden, I felt like I was wearing a high tech headphone, because I could not hear anything anymore. My mind keep repeating the sight of Kida's mouth forming the words. That was all I could see.

"Uhm, Izaya?"

I looked downward. It was my favourite food, but right now I could not lift my fingers to take it. Ah, I havent chewed yet.

I chewed slowly.

"Ung?" I replied.

Kida chuckled nervously.

" I asked, uhm, since you have broken up with Shizuo, can I date him?"

After chewing for what felt like hours, I finally swallowed. I bet my face was flaring red right now. _For how dare Kida asked me that kind of question._

"Okay," I nodded. I picked up my chopsticks.

" Izaya?"

I put food into my mouth again.

" Izaya, I'm so sorry. I know that you guys have been together since high school..."

"No, its fine, we're over now,"

_Dont you dare say that, Kida. We have been together for so long and in love so deep that every night I still couldnt sleep because of him. Dont you dare talk about us as if we were just another drama on the television..._

_Dont you know that I still..._

I swallowed. I picked more food and put it into my mouth.

" I understand if youre mad, Izaya. But, I cant help it, Im sorry..."

" Dont say sorry, Kida. We have nothing to do with each other anymore so..."

_Please, dont apologise because it does not abate my hurt at all..._

I dont know what kind of face Kida was making. I dont want to know. I just swallowed my food, picked it up, chewed it, and swallowed it.

Until I realised there was no more food to be picked up, chewed and swallowed.

I finally put down my chopsticks, and looked forward, to Kida. My composure was calm.

"It's ok. Be good to him." I smiled.

* * *

Kida bid me goodbye outside the restaurant. I told him I wanted to go for a walk before going back home. He turned around and left.

I watched his back retreating. Smaller, further. My heart beat faster. Kida's back was getting smaller.

"Wait!"

"Wait! You cant do that! Please! Give me one more chance with him!" My breath ragged like I was running.

But my voice did not come out. My feet were still rooted on the ground.

Kida was gone.

_**I know I'm going to turn around and regret this but I still acted cool  
I know I'm going to be upset behind my friend's back and beg him not to**_

I clenched my fist. I bit my lips. Long after Kida was gone, I was still unmoved from the restaurant. My throat felt dry, but my face was wet.

And hell it was not raining.

* * *

**Present**

After I dont know how long and how many cups of coffee, the two finally left the restaurant. I put the money on the table but I didnt feel like moving.

What was I doing?

* * *

A few days later, Kida called me. I was eating lunch at my house when he called my mobile phone.

"Uhng?" I was chewing my food.

"Ah Izaya!"

I swallowed. I picked up another piece.

"Yeah, what?" And put it into my mouth.

" Uhm, tonight Shizuo was going to come to my house for dinner. Uhm, if you dont mind, can you give me tips, or something?"

I swallowed the piece without chewing.

Almost choked, I reached for a glass of water.  
_Tips? _

_Keep you hands of him..._

_Give him back to me..._

"Izaya?"

"Yup,"

"Can you.. help? I completely understand, you know, if.."  
"He like sweet,"

I quickly picked up a piece, chewed and swallowed.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, he likes sweet things so you may want to make dessert, you know,"

"Oh, I see."  
"Yeah, and well, he likes to smoke. Well, you know that but dont ever interrupt him while smoking. He would go crazy. And even if he was a bartender, he couldnt handle alcohol too well. He may like to scowl a lot, but he is easily amused. He is not difficult to please. He actually likes going to batting centre and bowling. He may not act like it, but he likes his birthday to be celebrated. He also remembers anniversary and after I spelled it countless times, he finally remembers my birthday..."

"Izaya,"

All of sudden I remembered where I was. I was in my house, eating lunch alone, while having a phone conversation with _Kida _about _Shizuo._

" Uh, yeah, basically thats it. You'll be fine, okay, Kida, I gotta go,"

"Yeah, okay,"

I pressed the button off, and put the phone on the table. I looked at my food before me and began eating again.

Why was I trembling?

Why did the food look blurry?

And why the hell did the food get saltier and saltier?

* * *

Again, I felt like wearing a high tech headphone. It was Ikebukuro, definitely not a quiet city but, there was this high end techno that eliminate all the noises. Instead, the conversation between Kida and Shizuo felt like they were shouting on my legs did not feel like jelly, but I felt like I was floating and I could not feel the ground.

I stumbled upon them when I was on my way to the convenience store.

Kida was looking up to Shizuo.

" Uhm, so, Shizuo, have you decided if you would date me?"

My heart beat faster all of sudden. I swear, if I was holding something, I would have dropped it. Because I felt like I have no control over my body any more.

"Ah," I accidentally let out a yelp.

Both of them quickly looked at me, and were completely surprised to find me there. I was also stunned, although I dont know at what.

There was the moment of silence between us. But it felt like it stretched to infinity.

" I-Izaya.." Kida finally let out some sound.

"He-hey.."

I dont know, maybe Kida gathered some courage or what, but he whipped his head back towards Shizuo.

"Shizuo, come on, it has been two weeks, and you said you would give me the answer. Please, Shizuo..."

Shizuo turned towards me. I was still not moving. My fists clenched tight on my sides.

_Dont look at me now._

"Kida, I..." Shizuo began talking, but he was still looking at me.

I forced a smile.

Upon seeing my smile, Shizuo moved a step towards me.

I moved a step backwards.

"Uhhh..." _Go on, Shizuo. If Kida is for you._

"Izaya.." Shizuo called me again.

_No, dont call me like that. Dont look at me like that._

He moved towards me. I have forgotten about Kida. Right now, I couldnt move.

" Izaya.."

"Yo," I pursed my lips. I swallowed. I unclenched my fists. The tips of my fingers felt cold. I clenched again.

_What are you doing going out with Kida?_

He moved closer until we were about an arm apart.

"Izaya, did you hear what Kida sa-"

"Shizuch-_Shizuo_," I held my hand up.

But I did not say anything. I looked down to my feet, refusing to look at the mocha eyes before me.

We stood like that for a while.

"Izaya, say something,"  
What do you want me to say? Congratulations? Good luck? Fighting?  
_Dont go! Say No when he wanted to date you! Tell him that you still love me! Say your heart is still waiting for me!_

"Izaya... Look at me,"

I squeezed my eyes shut. I pursed my lips. I looked up to him.

I blinked. My heart felt like it was going down, up and out of my body. I gritted my teeth. Those eyes, those lips, that face, that person... why did it feel like it has been years since I last saw Shizuo?

I burned his image and looked down again.

_Cant you see? I love you. I still do._

_It has been two months but I was far from over you. _

_Say NO, Shizu-chan, because I am waiting for you._

_Please, say you still.._

I dont know how long it was. I dont even know if Shizuo was still there.

But finally, I unclenched my fists, dropped to my knees, and cried my lungs out.

**The end.**

* * *

**Yup.**

**The End. It is a good thing! You can continue the story to your liking.**

**Kyaha. =P**


End file.
